Fireflies L One Shot
by cowgirlsym
Summary: A special Death Note One Shot that I wrote a while ago. I do not own anything! Hope y'all enjoy!


_You would not believe your eyes  
If ten million fireflies  
Lit up the world as I fell asleep_  
Originally you were from America and had advanced greatly in a few of your classes. For the most part you were well mannered and respected your teachers. The main reason being that you loved to learn. So, your teachers vouched for you to be a transfer student to Japan. Before you even got approval you studied Japanese. Soon after approval you were fluent in the language and ready to go. Shortly after arriving you were enrolled and finished the last term of high school. Soon after that, you used some of the money you had saved to rent your own apartment and move out on your own.  
Luckily your thirst for knowledge got you a scholarship to Ta-oh University. And that scholarship was about what you had always loved: Computers and Technology! You loved computers but you loved even more to hack into other peoples. You never stole anything or deleted any programs, it was more for the challenge and none was more challenging then the FBI, CIA and any other police or national branch.  
_Cause they'd fill the open air  
Leave teardrops everywhere  
You may think me rude  
But I would just stand and stare  
_ And that love of hacking lead to you originally meeting L the night before orientation.  
During your time there you had gotten interested in the Kari case but you had no way of getting information since the police monitored that information to make sure no one could hack into it which then lead you to hack into L's system. It by no means was easy. It actually took a few days because you had to split your time between your recently acquired job, the couple friends you had, and hacking. Finally, the night before orientation you did it! You began to look around and found some good information about who they were suspecting and why. But you were suddenly cut off and a L came onto your computer screen.  
_I like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
Its hard to say that I'd rather stay awake  
When I'm asleep Cause everything is never as it seems_  
"My system has never been hacked before. Who are you?" Came a voice through your speakers.  
Luckily you had your own mic. Not only that but you had a device to disguise your voice as well, "After coming this far it wouldn't be wise for me to tell you who I am."  
"You do know that by not telling me anything it will only make me suspect that you are Kira?" L's automated voice replied.  
"I know, but from what I've seen and heard, I don't think Kira has the technological skills to hack into your systems. Hes smart and can plan. But I don't think hes ever really hacked a computer. At least not one outside his family." You reply leaning back in your chair.  
"You suspect that Kira is a he?" L's automated voice asked now sounding interested.  
Cause I get a thousand hugs From ten thousand lightning bugs As they try to teach me how to dance "I may have only been around Japan a short amount of time, but I have my suspicions. The information you have just helps to confirm it. Now if you will excuse me, A) I need sleep and B) I really would prefer not being hacked in return." You say with a smile and just as you reach for the off switch you hear-  
"I have a feeling that you and I will be crossing paths soon, farewell for now, Miss." His automated voice said just before you hit the button and your computer shut down and the L disappeared.  
The next morning because of your late night chat with L, you woke up late and was now running late to orientation. Luckily you managed to make it in time for the speeches. It would be hard to go unnoticed though. The worst part about it...you guessed it...you were sitting in the front row and to make matters even worse...it was in between the two making the speeches. You got down low so that you wouldn't be noticed but you also made sure that no one could see up your skirt. You managed to make it down to the front row and surprisingly enough none of the teachers noticed. Unfortunately though, you noticed that both of the men giving the speeches spotted you though. You blushed slightly as you made your way and took your seat, just as the first finished his speech.  
_A fox trot above my head  
A sock hop beneath my bed  
A disco ball hanging by a thread  
(Thread Thread)_  
You sat and studied the two, the one who just finished his speech you knew, Light Yagami, the seemingly perfect model student. You met him your first day in Japan but never really became good friends but you did notice a change, just one day he seemed more distant which bugged you a little and you had your suspicions but it wasn't until you saw L's files that they were truly confirmed and you suspected Light of being Kira.  
The one who was talking however, you had no idea who he was personally. All you heard was that his name was, Ryuga Hideki. Of course your mind instantly went to the celebrity but this man was completely different and yet...intriguing. Soon he was done with it they both bowed and left the stage. You kept your eyes on them as they approached the seats and for a brief second you saw Light's expression change which made you curious but you stayed quiet.  
_I like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
Its hard to say that I'd rather stay awake  
When I'm asleep  
Cause everything is never as it seems  
(When I fall asleep)_  
They took their seats beside you and you stayed quiet and looked ahead before you felt a slight tap on your shoulder. You looked over to be met with a pair of dark eyes the pupils outlined in Grey.  
"Would you mind terribly if you and I switched seats?" He asked his eyes seemingly piercing into the very depths of your soul.  
All you could manage to do was nod and say, "Sure." Your eyes never leaving his.  
You then switched with a slight tint of blush on your cheeks.  
~~~~~A Couple Hours Later~~~~~  
Orientation was over! You walked out of the building and stretched, your new school schedule in hand. As you began to walk forward a fancy car pulled up front and you couldn't help but smirk to yourself a little. Your second passion: Cars! You walked up looking it over your fingers gently gliding over the surface the black shining under your finger tips.  
"Like what you see?" Asked a voice from behind you.  
You jumped, "Yea! I love cars!" You said turning around only to come face to face with Ryuga. "Oh, hi!" You said with a smile and a slight tint of blush on your cheeks.  
_Leave my door open just a crack  
(Please take me away from here)_  
_Cause I feel like such an insomniac  
(Please take me away from here)_  
"I'm gonna take a guess and say that your a computer fanatic as well?" He asked walking around you, looking you up and down.  
"Your good! Is it that obvious?" You asked rubbing the back of your head.  
"Your carrying a laptop when today is only orientation, its kind of hard to miss." He said pointing to the bag hanging off your shoulder.  
You giggled, "Forgot all about that." You said touching it with the hand opposite of the one still on the car.  
"I need to be going-" He said as he stepped into the car, "I'll see you later, Miss Hacker." He said just before he closed the door leaving you speechless.  
~~~~~That Night~~~~~  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT GUY!" You screamed throwing a pillow at the wall, "Thats like telling me hes L to my face! IN PUBLIC! What if I said something? What if I was stupider and gave away his secret? Was he just not thinking?" You ranted stomping around your apartment.  
Suddenly the L reappeared on your screen, "Hello again."  
You jumped slightly then stomped over to the computer, "Why did you do that?" You growled into your mic.  
"Do what?" L asked  
"You pretty much came right out and told me you were L!" You yelled standing up.  
"I didn't but you just confirmed that you were the one who hacked into my system." He stated and you could tell by is voice that he was smirking on the other end.  
_Why do I tire of counting sheep  
(Please take me away from here)_  
_When I've grown too tired to fall asleep_  
"You just confirmed it now though." You said sitting in your computer chair.  
I"t doesn't really matter because I now know where you are."  
"Ahhh, your a pain, so are you gonna arrest me?" You asked with a sigh.  
"You'll find out, eventually. By the way, what is your name?" He asked and you could tell he was going to end the conversation.  
"For now just call me _. I figure I'll just use a alias too." You responded folding your hands in front of you.  
"What do you mean by that?" He asked a hint of curiosity in his voice.  
"With the possibility that Kira is at the school, there is no way that you would risk the possibility of dying by giving your real name. And what would be better then to use the name of a celebrity and if he were to die, that would just confirm that Light is Kira." You said now leaning back in your chair.  
"You catch on quickly. You maybe useful."  
"Curiosity, why did you feel the need to contact me?" You asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"To confirm my suspicions." He stated simply.  
"Oh, that makes sense." You say smiling and rubbing the back of your head, "I will admit that I am enjoying our conversation I'm sure you have work to do."  
"True."  
"Well then, I guess this is good bye for now." You say with a sigh, sitting up and looking down.  
"Yes, for now." His voice said before the L disappeared.  
You sighed leaning back in your chair again, but you couldn't help but smile.  
~~~~~Investigation Headquarters~~~~~  
"How did it go Ryuzaki?" Aizawa asked from behind.  
_To ten million fireflies  
I'm weird cause I hate goodbyes  
I got misty eyes as they said "farewell"_  
"Better then I expected." L said with a small smile on his face.  
~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~  
You went through your first day at the University. Which went surprisingly well. After school you went outside and noticed a commotion by the tennis court. You raced down curious and managed to push your way to the front, only to be met with a slightly shocking surprise. Light and L playing a tennis match. You watched curious but from behind you, you hear a couple girls talking.  
"Which do you think is cuter?"  
"Light is the obvious choice!"  
"I agree with you! Who would like Ryuga?"  
You then turn to the girls, "For your information, physical attraction isn't all that counts."  
"Of course she would like him."  
"Yea, she is the dullest girl around. Black hair in a bun is like so fifty years ago!"  
"Yea! That must be how old she is!"  
You twitch slightly then smile, "I had to deal with girls like you back in America. And when it comes down to it, your all the same." You say cracking your knuckles.  
"You can't fight here, Yankee!" One of the girls yelled getting behind her friend as they both back away.  
"While I can fight, that's not what I'm gonna do. You said then took a deep breath, You bully others to make up for what you lack, you most likely developed early and thus began to think yourself higher then other girls. But then you began to see defects in yourself which caused your ego and esteem to go down the tube so to make up for it you take out your frustrations on other girls that you see to be less fortunate. When the true reality is that you can't stand to look at yourself in the mirror." During your small scale speech you hadn't noticed that the match had ended and it was now you who was being watched. You then approach the girls and put a hand on each of their shoulders, "Don't be so hard on yourselves. Your beautiful girls and you made it into a wonderful University, your going to make it far, no matter what anyone else says, ok?"  
Both of the girls bat your hands off their shoulders, "Shut up! You don't know what your talking about!" They yell before walking away.  
You sigh and turn back around to come face to face with everyone, including Ryuga and Light, staring at you. You blush a dark red, "Sorry you guys had to hear that whole thing." You say rubbing the back of your head then began to walk away. Suddenly your arm was gently taken hold of, you turn to a older gentleman, "Yes, sir?" You ask looking at him confused.  
"Would you please come with me? L would like you to meet the rest of the team." He said calmly while opening the car door to the same car you saw L get into the day before.  
"How do I know you work for L?" You ask looking from him to the car.  
"Miss _, please don't be frightened."  
"I've only told L that name...ok, I'll trust you until you prove me wrong otherwise." You say and step into the car.  
_But I'll know where several are  
If my dreams get real bizarre  
Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar_  
"Thank you, Miss _." He says closing the door and taking you to the hotel.  
~~~~~Several Hours Later~~~~~  
Watari, the man who picked you up brought you to a hotel and asked you to wait in a hotel room until L came to get you. Luckily you not only had your MP3 player (Ipod, Zen, Zune, you choose what it is) but your laptop with you as well. Watari was also kind enough to give you some freshly made dinner. Shortly after you were done and had cleaned up the dishes the door opened. You stood and bowed, "Hello again, L." You said as you stood straight up again smiling.  
"No need to be so formal, _." L said now standing in front of you, "Or should I say _."  
"How did you figure it out?" You asked, "Wait, never mind. You most likely ended up looking at school files, or registration of my computer."  
"I actually looked at the registration last night before I asked your name to see if you would tell me your actual name. It was actually more of a test."  
"To see if I would be foolish or stupid enough to give you my real name."  
"So that just in case you came in contact with the real Kira you wouldn't be foolish enough to give him your real name."  
"Interesting test." You said now sitting on the bed, "You also told Watari that alias just in case I didn't trust him."  
"Yes, and by waiting till he mentioned the alias means that you don't trust people too easily." He said sitting in a chair that he set across from you and curling his knees to his chest, "I've worked with few women in the past but, with your computer skills, we may have use for you if your willing to work with us and put your life at risk."  
Your head tilted slightly, "Didn't I already put myself at risk by hacking into your system? Or by even being interested in the Kira case to begin with?"  
"Those are risks but neither as big as your life." He said bringing his thumb to his mouth.  
"True, but I believe that Kira needs to be caught and I'm ready to risk my life." You said standing._  
I like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
Its hard to say that I'd rather stay awake  
When I'm asleep  
Cause everything is never as it seems  
(When I fall asleep)_  
"Then I welcome you to the team." L said standing and extending his hand.  
You shook your head, "I can be professional but right now I'm too exited." You said before hugging him.  
He was a little surprised by your action but didn't push you away either.  
~~~~~A Few Months Later~~~~~  
You had been very helpful, you managed to get information that otherwise would have taken more time to get. By this time you were now in the new Headquarters, you even had your own room that you lived in. You helped Watari cook and clean and even from time to time you helped the others relax. But you had been working on a project in your room and as the days went by it got closer and closer to completion. You originally began the project because you had grown feelings for L and you wanted to do something to impress him.  
~~~~~That Night~~~~~  
You were working on your project with your music playing when a knock came at your door, "Come in." You say standing on a chair reaching to get some wire taped to the ceiling. The chair wiggled beneath you as you heard the door open and close.  
"What ya up to?" Misa asked grabbing the chair making you jump slightly.  
"A project that I've been working on. I'm gonna show it to you, L, and Light when its done." You say getting the wire taped.  
"What is it exactly?" She asked looking around the room seeing random wires hanging and small lights stuck to the wall.  
"You'll see, it'll be beautiful." You say grabbing some white paint and painting over the exposed wire.  
She watched you confused for a little bit, "Can I help?"  
_I like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
Its hard to say that I'd rather stay awake  
When I'm asleep  
Cause everything is never as it seems  
(When I fall asleep)_  
"Sure, just as long as you keep this a secret from the guys." You say with a smile as paint dripped onto your shoulder and arm. "This can get messy unless you just wanna handle hanging the lights?" You say with a smile.  
(You were wearing a white tank top and over-alls. You always have a pair for situations like your project.)  
"Yea, I'm not good at painting anyway." She said with a smile.  
"Things will go a lot faster this way!" You say exited.  
"Can't L see what your doing though?" Misa asked sticking up a couple lights on the wall.  
"Yea, but its not anything bad and he did say that I could do whatever I wanted with the room." You say with a grin painting over the wires.  
"How much longer do you think this will take?" Misa asked sticking up a few more lights.  
"Well, I have a couple thousand done but with the pace we have set and how much room we still have to cover...and if you keep helping me...I'd say about one more month." You say with a grin, "But it will be worth it."  
"If that's it then lets keep goin!" Misa said exited sticking up lights at a faster pace.  
"ALRIGHT!" You exclaim and were right behind her with the paint.  
As time went on through the night she would ask questions, or ask for help and you would help her. But as minutes turned to hours both of your energy began to die down and eventually diminish.  
"I can't do anymore..." Misa said laying on your bed.  
"Thats ok...neither can I...thank you for the help though." You replied sitting beside her.  
Misa then yawned, "No problem. I'm gonna go to bed though." She got up and walked toward the door, "Hey _..."  
"Yea?"  
"Whats your real name?" She asked opening the door.  
"_." You reply with a smile.  
"Thats pretty." She said then left.  
~~~~~A Month Later~~~~~  
The project was done! You looked around the room with Misa, "Could you distract the guys somehow while I test it out?" You whispered looking around the room.  
_I like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
Its hard to say that I'd rather stay awake  
When I'm asleep  
But this my dreams are bursting at the seems_  
Misa smiled and nodded, "Sure, anything for a friend!" She said racing out of the room.  
You waited for a little bit before you began testing out the lights which all worked beautifully. You gave one of the camera a thumbs up to let Misa know to bring the guys. You quickly closed the curtains and turned the the room lights on.  
Not much later Misa came in with the guys, "What did you need to see us for?" Light asked.  
"Nothin much, Misa please turn off the lights." You say walking over to the controls to the miniature lights that you had hung up all over the room.  
"What are you planning?" L asked as the room lights turned off.  
"Nothing horrible." You said turning on the lights that began to flicker and light up like a bunch of fireflies.  
Everyone looked around in amazement as you stood and walked over to L, "So, what do you think?"  
"Impressive." He said looking from the lights to you, "Has anyone told you, that you have beautiful eyes?"  
You blushed a dark red, "Thank you." You all spent a few hours in the room, talking and dancing before Misa and Light decided to leave.  
Shortly after they left you felt a hand on your shoulder, "You really did impress me, but you didn't need to." L said from beside you.  
You turned and looked up into his eyes," Why do you say that?"  
He leaned in close, so close you could feel his breath tickling your lips, "Because...I fell in love with you the night you joined the force."  
Your heart was pounding in your chest, you felt yourself slowly reach up and wrap your arms around his neck closing the gap between you two and kissing him. You knew the reason why he couldn't tell you before but right now, you didn't care. You slowly and reluctantly pulled away for air, "I...love...you...too." You said slightly panting with a smile on your face.  
He brushed a few strands of hair behind your ear, smiling as well, "I know. I've known for a while."  
(Before he talked to you L called and told Watari and the others to shut off the cameras to your room.)


End file.
